De rodillas
by fenixentrecuerdas
Summary: eren por azares del destino siente una extraña conexion con un cantante que conocio en un bar, ¿acaso es casualidad o una fuerte atraccion?...yaoi,levixeren,NO NAME
1. Chapter 1 la voz de un angel

**Hi! De nuevo con otra historia,me gustan mucho los fanarts con levi de no name asi que escribi un fic suyo.**

**Shingeki no me pertenece, de ser asi ya hubiera habido mucho yaoi ahí xD**

**Eren POV.**

No supe porque había entrado ahí, solamente me había orillado un impulse al ver el nombre de la banda que se presentaría en el bar _"sinas wall",_ el nombre y los de los integrantes, uno en particular.

Presentándose:_ NO NAME_

Bajo: Hanji

Voz: Levi

Batería: Mike

_Levi…_me había invadido la curiosidad por conocer al hombre de tan bella pronunciación.

Dentro del bar las luces danzaban alrededor de un mar de gente que bailaba con un desenfreno notable, luego de atravesar el gentío me dirigí directo hacia la barra y por primera vez note el gran escenario que se imponía unos escalones más alto que el suelo, el cartel fuera del bar decía que la presentación de "NO NAME" seria a las 10:30, eran las 10:27 así que espere sentado en uno de los bancos para el momento.

Cuando la música ceso y las luces se volvieron blancas y se centraron en el escenario yo comencé a acercarme al centro, por azares del destino termine al frente, justo en medio de todo el escenario, entonces tras varios murmullos las luces se apagaron…

Se comenzó a oír acordes de una guitarra para comenzar, una batería marcando el tempo, luego una voz que nunca había oído, sin embargo podría jurar que la reconocería en donde fuera, comenzó a cantar…

_I ain't got a place that I can be_

_I ain't got a girl. Pleased to see you_

_I ain't tripping on the brand new shoes again_

_Now everybody's on the run fast_

_Are you ready or not. I'll never fade away_

_Open up your mind instead of wondering why_

_Sinkin deep you divide yourself in two_

_I don't care cuz you're my imagination_

Era mágico, en total oscuridad habían sonado las primeras notas y repentinamente un haz de luz blanca ilumino a una figura extremadamente fina pero varonil que portaba un traje negro con zapatos y corbata acordes y una camisa blanca, pero lo más interesante eran sus ojos, los tenía vendados a la perfección, ciego totalmente pero como si fijara la vista en alguien, entonces subió un pie a la bocina que obstruía su paso y levanto por fin la Mirada, acerco el micrófono en su mano que no había notado y hablo con una voz profunda y sensual.

"_**Kneel down, you pigs… arrodíllense cerdos"**_

Y retorno el ritmo de la canción ahora con el cantando regalándonos su alma.

_All I want is easy action_

_Such an easy thing to loose Yeah!_

_All I want is easy action_

_Such an easy thing to loose Yeah!_

_All I want is easy action_

_Downward spiral into the ground_

_I'm bouncing along cuz I'm out of control_

_Goin faster and faster now_

_All I want is easy action_

_Downward spiral into the ground and_

_All I want is easy action_

_Such an easy thing to loose Yeah!_

Lentamente las luces enfocaron a otras dos figuras, una mujer alta y delgada la que supuse seria hanji con la misma vestimenta que Levi y a un rubio alto y fornido, igualmente vestido que los otros dos, Mike supuse.

Levi seguía cantando, era como si cada nota hablara de él, como si cada palabra estuviera basada en su anatomía, se notaba el sentimiento que ponía en cada frase era tan contagioso que el bar había pasado de solo tararear la melodía a gritar fervientemente la letra y contonearse salvajemente, Levi lucia excelente, justo por encima de mi cabeza podía ver todo lo que abarcaba su gran presencia, su agilidad y sutileza lo hacían moverse perfectamente preciso y grandioso, en esta posición era como estar a los pies de una especie de deidad y postrados ante el estábamos los inútiles lacayos solo para maravillarnos de su grandeza.

_I ain't got a clue. Tell me what to do_

_I ain't got a blues that I'm wanna play_

_It ain't no party time till you come around_

_Well Easy comes, easy goes again_

_Go ahead and everything is alright_

_Let's spend the night 'givin it away now_

_I'm sure there's something in the black sea_

_I don't know what's worth what I've been fighting for_

Entonces la gente, loca por la nueva emoción que desprendían las letras de la canción, comenzó a juntarse al frente, tratando de alcanzar lo inalcanzable y frenéticos tratando de esa esencia que parecía desprender Levi y su banda.

_All I want is easy action_

_Such an easy thing to loose Yeah!_

_All I want is easy action_

_Such an easy thing to loose Yeah!_

_All I want is easy action_

_Downward spiral into the ground_

_I'm back in the loop it is time to move on and_

_Every bït of you'll be gone so_

_All I want is easy action_

_Downward spiral into the ground_

_All I want is easy action_

_Such an easy thing to loose Yeah!_

_Loose Yeah!_

Y entonces las luces se apagaron al igual que las voces…y todo el lugar guardo silencio por un momento, luego volvieron a encenderse con los tres integrantes al centro…

"_**sucumban ante nuestra presencia"**_

Levi había hablado…y fue como si una oleada masiva de sensaciones desembocaran en las bocas de todos los presentes, gritos, hurras y sin fines de expresiones llenaban el lugar, los tres músicos dieron vuelta y salieron de escena, de alguna extraña manera quería conocerlos…conocerlo a él, así que la idea más loca cruzo por mi cabeza.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta que tenía un grabado cromado con las palabras "back stage" y entre, un pasillo lleno de habitaciones se impuso ante mí y un solo nombre en la habitación del fondo me hizo dirigirme hacia ella "no name" en letras negras, en un extraño logo que unía la "n" con la "a" y la "m" en relación, toque levemente y al no recibir respuesta me apresure a entrar, vacío como lo suponía pero antes de poder reaccionar del todo la puerta se abrió y rápidamente me escondí en una de las mesas que había en el cuarto, escuche pasos y entonces la voz que me había cautivado comenzó a hablar…pero en esta situación no podía deleitarme de sus palabras, tenía que salir, porque me había metido en un aprieto grande.

**Solo para aclarar el logo del que habla eren es de la imagen del fic,lo dibuje yo pensando en la sensualidad de Levi con venda xD, nos leemos después 3**


	2. Chapter 2 los orbes plateados

_**Que tal! Aquí con un nuevo capítulo, sinceramente yo amo no name así que la idea de escribir un fic me vino de repente xD**_

_**Shingeki no me pertenece porque de ser así eren ya hubiera tenido sexo salvaje con Levi xD**_

* * *

><p><strong>LEVI POV.<strong>

Hanji y Mike habían esperado para hablar con el dueño del lugar para arreglar nuestras siguientes presentaciones, me jode su insistencia así que decidí regresar a la habitación que nos habían otorgado, mi celular sonó y resulto ser el estúpido de Erwin preguntando por la presentación, pero cuando entre note algo diferente, se sentía como si en el lugar hubiera alguien mas, no deje pasar el sentimiento pero seguí como si nada, solo para no asustar a quien fuera que estuviera ahí…

Erwin siguió preguntando cosas inútiles al teléfono.

-¿tu para que mierda quieres saber?.-

-vamos levi, me sigues importando mucho, ¿Qué no lo entiendes?-

-no necesito tus putas atenciones, ve a joder a alguien más-

-pero solo me gusta joderte a ti-

-tsk-imagine su estúpida sonrisa lasciva llenando su rostro, hace años que me encantaba esa expresión pero ahora solo me provocaba asco

-vete a la mierda- y colgué, luego me dirigí hacia la puerta del baño para quitarme la venda que cubría mis ojos, la idea de hanji había resultado ser buena, usábamos las vendas porque nadie tenía el derecho a sostenernos la mirada, éramos demasiado buenos como para degradarnos a estar a su alrededor, después de todo no era tan imbécil como yo creía que sería la cuatro ojos.

Abrí la corriente del grifo y moje un poco mi cara y mi cabello, cuando levante la cara me vi reflejado en el espejo pero más haya la puerta se abría y una figura alta y morena trataba de salir sigilosamente sin éxito aparente, me voltee y tome la toalla que estaba apoyada en el tocador, me recargue en el marco de la puerta del baño y por fin abrí la boca.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- al oírme el moreno dio un salto y se volteo.

-y-o lo l-lamento, no quería molestar- dijo con un aparente rubor en las mejillas.

Era alto y de buena vista, su cabello era café al igual que su piel tostada, sus ojos eran lo más cautivador de su persona, de un verde muy brillante, pero a la vez profundo, era jodidamente atractivo, de haberlo conocido de hace tiempo, el estaría ahora en la silla amarrado y sufriendo perfectos espasmos de placer.

"_maldita sea"_

Me reprendí mentalmente, pero que imbécil era, seguro le doblaba la edad a el niño y ya comenzaba a ponerme caliente con imaginarlo como yo quería.

-te hice una pregunta, ¿acaso no escuchaste, mocoso?-

-y-yo…- solo levanto la vista y me miro, no entendí la razón de su fascinación pero esa mirada la conocía, era de admiración y fantaseo, no precisamente del más puro…

_**EREN POV.**_

Mierda, mierda, mierda…

Lo único que pasaba por mi mente era esa simple palabra "MIERDA" me habían descubierto y aun peor, no hanji o Mike sino el mismísimo Levi.

}-te hice una pregunta, ¿acaso no escuchaste, mocoso?-

-y-yo…- levante la mirada, un fatal error, ya había admirado la magnificencia de Levi cuando cantaba pero la venda cubría sus ojos…ahora los podía ver, eran de un color gris tan profundo como la plata, cautivadores y perfectos.

-¿Qué miras mocoso?- su voz me saco de mi estupefacción y el color volvió a invadir mis mejillas.

-t-tus ojos-

-¿tienen algo en especial?-

-p-pues…-

-hazme el favor de dejar de tartamudear como tarado y contéstame cuando te hablo-

Me aclare la garganta y hable.

-son grises-

-así han sido toda mi vida, según yo-

-nunca había visto algo tan hermoso-

-¿qué?- "mierda", había dicho lo primero que pensé, el filtro de mi cerebro a mii boca al parecer había dejado de funcionar.

-¡lo lamento!, fue lo primero que pensé, ¡en verdad lo siento! Yo…-

-los tuyos tampoco están nada mal-

-juro no volver a decirl…espera ¿Qué?-

-lo que oíste niño, ahora aclárame el porqué de tu visita-

-pues, yo solo…fue un impulso, digo… lo creí correcto-

-ya veo-camino hacia mí, creí que me mataría sin embargo extendió su brazo entre mi costado y mi propio brazo y cerró la puerta, entonces corrió el pestillo

-te arriesgaste a venir aquí, así que no veo porque no premiarte por tu audacia, pero te lo advierto, mis gustos son algo…particulares-

Entonces saco de su bolsa la venda que cubría sus ojos y la paso por mi boca, amordazándome, al principio me extrañe pero su lengua había comenzado a recorrer mi cuello y cualquier pudor que pude haber presentado se desvaneció, para cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba sin playera, atado de manos en una silla y con una potente erección a la cual lastimaban los botones de mis pantalones.

-muy bien, ahora… ¿Qué hare contigo?-

Mi respiración se detuvo cuando Levi se agacho frente a mí y comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón.

Sin duda sería una noche interesante.

* * *

><p><em><strong>dios ese levi, las vendas, todo de el me mata xD que conste que sera el primer Riren que escriba porque usualmente escribo Ereri asi que denme su opinion sea mala o buena 3<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3 ¿curas mis heridas?

Gentesita bonita he vueltoooooo¡ xD perdón por mi tardanza pero ya expuse mis problemas en el capitulo 9 de mi fic "donde las mariposas nunca mueren" así que para evitar molestarlos no se los repetiré ,sin mas disfruten el nuevo cap ;)

"Sucumbe ante el rey del infierno"

leví pov -ugh...b-basta p-porfavor...- las suplicas de el muchacho frente a mi eran ignoradas por mi persona,mientras paseaba mi lengua arriba y abajo en toda la extensión de su falo haciéndolo delirar de placer, la imagen que se presentaba ante mi era el mismísimo cielo, ese mocoso con las mejillas sonrojadas, con los labios entreabiertos y retorciéndose por la impotencia de no poder mover sus manos era la imagen mas erotica que en mucho tiempo me habían presentado, de un momento a otro decidí seguir jugando con su autocontrol y cubrí toda la extensión de su miembro con mi boca, sentí llegarlo a mi garganta y volte la mirada hacia arriba para ver su reacción,contrario a todas mis expectativas el muchacho apretaba fuertemente los párpados y tenia la cabeza de lado como evitando tener contacto visual conmigo,maldito bastardo, sentado ahí disfrutando de mis atenciones, reconozco que su valentía me tomo por sorpresa,no cualquiera puede acercarse a mi y salir ileso, así que comencé a moverme lento y tranquilamente para tentarlo a tomar el control, disfruto de volver loco a petulantes idiotas que se piensan de un gran orgullo y rebajarlos hasta quedar lastimeros, rogando por atención,sin embargo mientras aumentaba el movimiento de mi boca el muchacho parecía cada vez mas y mas apenado, se notaba que lo disfrutaba pero al mismo tiempo brillaba en sus ojos un deje de remordimiento, como buscando motivos por lo cual esto era correcto o no,pero todas esas dudas desaparecieron de su mirada cuando como toque final decidí exponer mis dientes y recorrer su miembro con ellos, le logre sacar un gemido desde lo mas profundo de su garganta y posterior a ello sentí un liquido espeso y caliente golpear en mi garganta,realmente odiaba que se hubiera corrido en mi boca pero debía admitir que no sabia del todo mal, incluso un leve toque de dulzura detecte mientras el semen bajaba por mi garganta.  
>-¡muchacho idiota!- dije mientras tragaba las ultimas gotas -¡es demasiado!-<p>

-y-yo...lo l-lamento- dijo mientras bajaba la vista.  
>Algo dentro de mi se rompió cuando lo voltee a ver allí todo expuesto y humillado por un extraño,incluso sentí un poco de pena, no lastima, sino un profundo sentimiento de arrepentimiento por obligarlo a corromper esa pureza que me había reflejado cuando entro aqui, decidí apiadarme de su pobre alma y lo desate, instantáneamente se llevo las manos a las muñecas y las sobo tratando de aliviar el dolor que el mismo se había creado al jalar la venda demasiado fuerte.<br>-tch, ¿no pudiste ni aguantar con dignidad una buena mamada mocoso?, que ridículo me pareces-

-no es como si yo hubiera sido libre de moverme-

-no escuche que te quejaras de mis atenciones, ya callate y ve a arreglarte aunque sea,sabes por donde esta el baño -le indique que fuera a recuperar la compostura y como si de una orden se tratara fue hacia la puerta del baño y la cerro, escuche el agua de el lavabo correr y di gracias al cielo de que no se hubiera desmayado o algo por el estilo.  
>Eren pov las lágrimas abandonaron mis ojos en cuanto cerré la puerta del baño, me sentí sucio,depravado, enojado conmigo mismo por no resistir a tan carnales delicias,su mirada me había envuelto en un mar de emociones sin sentido,el mismo hombre por el que había caído rendido me había usado para satiscaferce a si mismo ,pero lo que mas me dolía era que me había dejado,consciente de sus intenciones, había vuelto a caer en las garras de sujetos que solo querían tocarme,recordé los altos pasados y como me habían obligado a proporcionar placer a hombres que pagaban por mis servicios, cuando leví metoco de una u otra forma se sintió diferente de aquellos que lo hicieron años pasado pero no desapareció del todo ese sentimiento de impotencia y dolor,volví a ser retenido dentro de ese ambiente retorcido de miseria y asquerosidad,la figura de leví reflejado en el espejo y el sonido de la puerta cerrandose detrás de el me devolvieron a la realidad aunque no muy alejado de las lágrimas producto de un torrente de recuerdos .<br>-mocoso,te tardas demaisiado ,¿dobde esta mi segunda ronda?- dijo y se acerco a mi por detrás,jugando con el elástico de mi ropa interior y con la orilla de mi pantalón, de nuevo ese sentimiento me lleno y mi tristeza salio a flote,quite sus manos de mi cuadra y lo empuje hacia atrás.

-¡que mierd...!-

-¡jean sueltame,ya no quiero que me toques,no mas por favor!- entonces me di cuenta de que había sucumbido al pánico y le había gritado a leví cosas de las que no tenia porque enterarse. Las rodillas me fallaban así que decidí dejarme caer al suelo pero antes e que mi rostro impacyara con el piso algo me detuvo, leví me habia atrapadocon sus brazos y ahora me arrullaba mientras me mantenía pegado a su pecho.

-yo no te obligare a hacer algo que no quieres muchacho-

y-yo...l-lo lamento- dije y me abraze todavía con mas fuerza a el, había algo reconfortante en los latidos de su apresurado corazón.

-debería irme,sus compañeros pronto regresaran-dije ya mas tranquilo mientras me levantaba del suelo y caminaba hacia la puerta,abriéndola y en el proceso tomando mi camiseta de el respaldo de la silla donde anteriormente había sido atado,estaba a punto de salir cuando un carraspeo proveniente de la garganta de levi me detuvo,me gire y me disculpe por haber entrado sin permiso.

-ya superalo mocoso, mas importante, ¿estas bien?-

-si, pido disculpas por mi comportamiento, entre en panico-  
>-no te preocupes-<br>-...bueno,me retiro,hasta luego-

-espera- me dijo firmemente y me tomo por la manga de mi camiseta -solo por curiosidad, ¿cual es tu nombre?-

-me llamo Eren Jaeger señor-

-y ... ¿te volveré a ver por aquí jeager?-

-tengalo por seguro señor leví...-

-Ackerman, Leví Ackerman-y entonces hizo desaparecer la distancia que había entre nosotros y me dio un beso autoritario pero sin motivos ocultos, entonces me soltó y me empujo para luego cerrar la puerta, sin salir del trance que me provocaron sus labios camine hacia la salida,fuera estaba lloviendo,levante la vista al cielo y disfrute que la lluvia limpiara msi heridas pasadas para dar cabida al hermoso sentimiento de los labios de leví sobre los mios.  
>-<p>

solo para aclarar, la canción que use en el primer capitulo fue "easy action " de "boom boom satélites" una banda a la cual admiro y que es de mis favoritas, quizás en otro capitulo incluya otra canción de ellos ya que me facinan xD, y -inserte voz de presentador de telenovela- ¿que tal les pareció ver a leví un poco preocupado por lo que aqueja a eren?, ¿alguno se imagina que le habrá hecho jean a eren en el pasado como para alterarlo tanto?,todo eso y mas en el siguiente capitulo de " de rodillas" xD nos leemos luego.  
>petit xime fuera :) <p>


	4. Chapter 4 impulsiva atraccion

**Volvii¡ perdon por el retraso pero he estado en etapa de exámenes finales, trabajos y tareas, a fin de cuentas voy a reprobar xD pero trato de salvar mi semestre, así que perdónenme, bueno como aclaración quiero decir que en este fic por ser Levi el seme lo plasme como alguien mas alto que en el anime (si, le cumplí su sueño a heichou xD), por eso no se extrañen que hanji sea más bajita que el, sin mas, por favor disfruten de mi demencia xD.**

**Shingeki por desgracia no me pertenece, todos sabemos que a levi le hubieran dado muy duro si fuera mio xD**

* * *

><p><em>¿si digo que quiero tu cuerpo ahora, me lo entregarias sin rechistar?<em>

Levi pov.

Después de nuestro pasional encuentro no volví a ver a Eren durante tres dias,el puto mocoso no se dignaba a aparecer, juro que crei que el malnacido imbécil habia estado jugando conmigo y que cuando obtuvo lo que quería se habia largado,pero todos esos temores fueron remplazados por furia cuando recibi un llamada de un numero desconocido y al contestar la voz mas suave y deliciosa invadio mis sentidos, pero su ternura solo me hacia recordar la frustración durante los anteriores dias asi que mi tono fue el mas frio que disponia en mi repertorio.

-¿que mierda quieres mocoso?-

-pedirte perdon-

-¿mataste a alguien?-

-no,pero...-

-entonces no veo por qué debas disculparte-

-no te he hablado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos-

-¿acaso me escucho afectado por eso?, si no lo hiciste debiste tener una muy buena razon,seguro tu novia te lo prohibio,quizas y no pudiste complacerla como es debido y te encerro para castigarte, ja-

-claro que no, tus celos no me ayudan en nada ¿sabes?-

-tu puta madre esta celosa jaeger,no pienses que puedes distraerme-

-no,gracias al cielo ella esta muerta, y no pienso distraerte, simplemente respondi a tu indirecta pregunta de si tengo novia o no-

- no era una pregunta sabelotodo,pero ahora que me lo dices comienzo a darme cuenta de que se te nota lo homosexual a leguas,no me habia fijado en ese pequeño detalle,curioso que sea asi...-

-¿puedes callarte por un segundo y escuchar lo que tengo que decir?-

-¡¿como mierda me interrumpes a mi jaeger?!,¡¿quien putas te permitio hablarme en ese tono?!-

-voy a ir hoy-

-...-

-me interesa muy poco si quieres que este ahi o no,simplemente lo voy a hacer, si no me he presentado ha sido porque he tenido que aclarar mis emociones-

- tu actitud y tu tono me dicen que voy a tener que aguantarme y no voy a poder negarme ¿cierto?-

-asi es-

-entonces doy por finalizada esta conversacion-dicho esto colge y me dirigi al camerino a golpear a la pobre alma que habia andado regalando mi numero como si fuera beneficiencia a todo el mundo, en este caso maria teresa de calcuta alias "hanji la cuatro ojos de mierda", entre y la muy bastarda estaba jugando con su bajo,sentada en la silla donde habia hecho delirar de placer al imbecil ese, la golpeé tan duro en el estomago que cayo al suelo, abrazando su instrumento.

-ahh, enton-ces, el ppequeño ya t-e habl-lo, ah- dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aire que se esforzaba por huir de sus pulmones.

-si, lo hizo-

Despues de nuestro pequeño altercado toco nuestro turno de la noche asi que opte por dejarle la primera cancion a la demente de la que se hacia llamar a si misma "mi mejor amiga".

Las luces multicolor comenzaron a danzar por todo el lugar mientras el sonido electro de la cancion de hanji invadia la zona, mike y yo eramos iluminados de vez en cuando mientras la loca comenzaba a cantar.

_Champagne showers in Miami _

_Me + you that equals candy _

_Be my beast so I'm your beauty _

_Take me home and give it to me _

Hanji contoneaba sus caderas y yo me acerque por detras, nuestros actos siempre habían sido asi,eramos provocadores y desvergonzados, incluso cuando todo era una actuación parecía como si realmente nos deseáramos el uno al otro,pose mis manos en sus caderas y continúe el va y ven, solo que la empuje un poco mas, volviendo su meneo mas atractivo a la vista.

_I'm a chicky but real freaky _

_Come and get me try to catch me _

_I'm not guilty just damn sexy _

_Come and get me try to catch me _

Baje y subi mis manos, paseandolas por sus piernas,subio sus manos,tomo el cuello de mi camiseta y tiro de el para que nuestros rostros estuvieran a la misma altura mientras alternabamos versos en la cancion.

_One, two, three, four _

_Gimme more, gimme more _

_Come inside, shut the door _

_Gimme more, gimme more _

_Drop your clothes on the floor _

_Gimme more, gimme more _

_Let's get done, hit the score _

_Gimme more, gimme more _

Entonces recorri con la mirada el lugar y encontré lo que buscaba,un par de ojos verdes me miraban desconsertados, sin poder apartar la vista, que con cada movimiento mío se tornaba mas y mas oscura, si,haria sufrir al mocoso por no venir antes,si hubiera regresado podria haberse enterado de que no era mas que un acto,que hanji,mike y yo llevábamos haciendo desde que habiamos comenzado nuestra carrera,pero al no saberlo era mi oportunidad para vengarme.

_Let's get ready for some action _

_Show me love and satisfaction _

_You will learn the dirty section _

_On the floor, we loose attention _

_I'm a chicky but real freaky _

_Come and get me try to catch me _

_I'm not guilty just damn sexy _

_Come and get me try to catch me _

_One, two, three, four _

_Gimme more, gimme more _

_Come inside, shut the door _

_Gimme more, gimme more _

_Drop your clothes on the floor _

_Gimme more, gimme more _

_Let's get done, hit the score _

_Gimme more, gimme more _

Entonces como siempre habia sido hanji se dio la vuelta y me beso,solo fue un roce de labios pero subio sus brazos a la altura de mi cuello y me rodeo con ellos, yo la tome de la cintura y subi sus piernas a mi cadera,como cada vez que cantabamos esa cancion,fingiendo pasion en nuestros movimientos.

_I'm off the wall I'm in the spot _

_And I'm always coming up on top _

_I cannot stop, the bottles pop _

_So let's get busy in the club _

Bajo de encima de mi y continuo bailando,dandome la espalda,moviamos nuestras caderas al compas, gracilmente,con sensualidad emanando de nuestra persona,el ambiente ahora estaba lleno de calor y necesidad, habiamos logrado nuestro objetivo de encender a la gente asi que hanji comenzó a cantar la ultima estrofa.

_I rock the floor _

_I hit the ? _

_Now DJ, blow the speaker up _

_DJ, blow the speaker up_

Terminamos y volvi a buscar a ese mocoso insolente, lo vi, no se habia movido ni un centimetro,solo habia bajado la cabeza y miraba el suelo,lo que mas llamo mi atencion fue la lagrima que resbaló por su mejilla,si, mi plan habia funcionado,el chico se veia dolido,asi que continue con lo que tenia pensado hacer,hanji me dio el microfono y fue hacia la parte de atras,donde al lado de la bateria de mike habia mandado a traer el piano que hasta ahora habitaba en mi departamento,se sento y comenzo a tocar.

-puedes llorar todo lo que quieras,esta permitido, pero tu corazon me sigue perteneciendo, mocoso- al escuchar su apodo eren volteo hacia mi sorprendido,esas palabras eran solo para el,solo el las comprendia, aun cuando todo el mundo se sintio atraido por ellas.

-esta vez, no te arrodilles,no sucumbas,te cantaré y podras mirarme a los ojos- dicho esto me arranqué la venda de mis ojos, varias exclamaciones llenaron el lugar y el muchacho se acerco hacia el centro del escenario.

-sube la vista,mirame,veras la pureza de mis intenciones,aunque huyas voy a estar aqui,esperando tu regreso- todos lo tomaban como algo personal,todos se veian esperanzados de que esas palabras fueran para ellos,pero eren sabia que solo se las dedicaba a el,asi,con su mente hechizada y su voluntad en la palma de mi mano,comence a cantar yo.

_Hey, over there, please forgive me_

_If I'm coming on too strong_

_Hate to stare but you're winning_

_And they're playing my favorite song_

_So come here a little closer_

_Wanna whisper in your ear_

_Make it clear, little question_

_Wanna know just how you feel_

Cada verso que salia de mis labios en forma de balada era dirigido a el, sus lagrimas ahora ya no eran de ira,ni de impotencia, sino de alegria y comprensión, un profundo sentimiento de aceptación, sabiendo que mis ojos solo lo veian a el, que yo le pertenecia.

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

_'Cause you feel like paradise_

_And I need a vacation tonight_

_So if I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

_Hey, you might think that I'm crazy_

_But you know I'm just your type_

_I might be a little hazy_

_But you just cannot deny_

_There's a spark in between us_

_When we're dancing on the floor_

_I want more, wanna see it_

_So I'm asking you tonight_

Lo miraba con una intensidad de la que no crei ser capaz, esos orbes que se habian obscurecido ahora eran mas brillantes que las jemas,de un verde tan deslumbrante como el mismo sol,llenos de fe, devocion y esperanza.

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

_'Cause you feel like paradise_

_And I need a vacation tonight_

_So if I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

_If I said I want your body_

_Would you hold it against me?_

_Gimme something good_

_Don't wanna wait, I want it now_

_Pop it like a hood_

_And show me how you work it out_

_Alright_

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

Entonces como por arte de magia baje de el escenario de un salto,callendo en cunclillas y levantandome de nuevo, atraido por un extraño impulso; me dirigi hacia eren mientras la gente se abria a mi paso,como no queriendo interrumpir la fantasia donde estabamos eren y yo, cuando estuve frente a el lo rodeé con mi brazo libre,pasandolo por la cintura,entonces le cante la ultima estrofa, susurrandole al oido.

_'Cause you feel like paradise_

_And I need a vacation tonight_

_So if I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

La cancion acabo y nadie se movio por unos segundos,indecisos, hasta que hanji se levanto y comenzo a aplaudir,los demas la siguieron, tome la mano de mi mocoso y lo guie junto conmigo al escenario, subimos y nos posamos entre hanji y mike,la loca tomo el microfono que sostenia yo y se aclaro la garganta,callando asi las palmas de nuestros anfitriones.

-hoy nadie se arrodillo,hoy no fueron nuestros esclavos,abrieron sus alas y volaron libremente,gracias- y con eso nos despedimos, y mientras las luces se apagaban y la gente aplaudia con mas ansias no deje de abrazar a eren y llenarme con ese olor tan particular de el.

Por fin pudimos salir y nos dirigimos a el camerino,dentro hanji y mike se quitaron las vendas y tomaron asiento,yo los segui,obligando a eren a sentarse en mis piernas.

-en serio,puedo sentarme solo-

-callate y obedeceme-

-¡wow!, levi, ¿acaso este chico apuesto no se rinde ante tus encantos?,ja-

-¡tu callate cuatro ojos, si no quieres que te rompa la cara!-

-¡no seas aguafiestas,¿porque eres tan amargado?, hola chiquillo,soy hanji zoe, un placer conocer al dueño del roto corazon de nuestro vocalista- dijo,mientras le extendia una mano a eren y este la miro con recelo y incluso un poco de odio.

-pequeñin, no me mires asi, solo fue una actuacion, ademas, ¿crees que mi novio me dejaria besarlo si en realidad me atrajera levi?- dijo, señalando al rubio a su lado quien nego con la cabeza y deposito un beso en la mano de zoe, tan meloso que casi me daban ganas de vomitar.

-¿ustedes dos son novios?- se atrevio a preguntar eren

-sip,llevamos juntos cinco años,¿crees que me gustaria tu chico?,¡por dios!,jajaja, es guapo pero solo lo soportas tu ,jaja-

-espere, entonces señorita zoe,¿no le molesta que ambos seamos varones?-

-primero que nada, no me llames asi, solo dime hanji, segundo, claro que no,¿acaso te parezco homofóbica?, ¿en que siglo vives niño?, incluso yo bateó para ambos equipos,¿te imaginas la cara de mi madre al enterarse?, jaja ¡era todo un poema!, claro que no me molesta chico, a levi en su vida le ha gustado una mujer,jaja, el sabe lo que quiere, y si bajo del escenario en plena cancion por ti entonces debes ser especial-ante el comentario eren parecio apenarse y el rojo invadio sus mejillas.

-muchas gracias señorit...digo hanji-

-no hay de que, ya que estamos en las presentaciones, el es mike zackarias, baterista de no name y novio de hanji zoe, jaja- dijo la loca mientras jalaba a mike del brazo, el aludido solo movio la cabeza y revolvio un poco el cabello de mi mocoso,el me miro buscando una reaccion, le di una mirada aprobatoria,mostrandole que no me molestaba, dandole a entender que ellos eran de confianza y que no lo dañarian.

-¡buuueeennooo!, ver tanto romance y miel me dieron ganas de una sesion de buen sexo,asi que si me disculpan,me llevare a mi hombre a complacerme- dijo hanji mientras levantaba a mike con ella y se dirijian a la puerta.

-¿que mierda tienes en el cerebro cegatona?, tus pendejadas no me incuben-

-vamos levi,como si no planearas hacer lo mismo con eren en cuanto yo salga por esta puerta-

-tch,vete a la mierda-

-me has mandado tantas veces que ya conosco el camino, ¡adioooss tortoloooss!-grito mientras cerraba y dejaba la habitacion en un completo silencio.

-me agradan- dijo eren

-¿incluso hanji?-

-mas ella, es tan efusiva que hasta yo me siento animado a su lado-

-¿aun cuando me beso?- su semblante paso de ser feliz y brillante a uno oscuro y siniestro,esta no era la reaccion que queria,crei que lo habia superado.

-eso no me agrado en lo absoluto...cierto,lo habia olvidado... eres un hijo de puta-

-¡¿que?!-

-lo que oíste,un grandisimo hijo de puta,un imbecil mal nacido que disfrita de el dolor ajeno,tu puta madre debe de estar retorciendose en su tumba por tu actitud tan insensible y pendeja,solo tu logras esos estandares de ineptitud- okay, eren tambien podia decir malas palabras,habia olvidado que ha el tambien se las enseñaron,su ternura enmascara una maquina lista para matar a quien se meta en su camino.

-esta bien,lo lamento,estuvo mal, no me armes una escena de celos como si fueras una adolescente quejandose con su novio-

-¡estoy celoso porque tu eres mi novio grandisimo animal!-

-¿debo tomar eso como una confesión?-dije,tratando de distraer sus pensamientos para dejar el tema.

-deja de creer que puedes desviar mi atencion,imbecil-

-esta bien, entonces dime que debo hacer-

-me vas a besar, te vas a disculpar y vamos a tener una seria charla acerca de que somos ¿entendido?-

-si-y como lo ordeno le di un beso,no me detuve ahi, jale su labio inferior con mis dientes, abrio la boca por la sorpresa y aproveche la situacion para meter mi lengua,peleabamos por el dominio, el torpemente y yo con deseo en su mas pura expresión, nuestro juego había comenzado.

* * *

><p><strong>Siii! Looo seee! Se que debi de haber actualizado antes pero fue muy difícil escribir, perdonenme!, por cierto, las canciones:<strong>

**La primera es gimme more de victoria "algo" xD**

**Y la segunda es hold it against me de Britney Spears, pero yo me base en el cover de sam tsui.**

**Muchas gracias a Fujimy que sigue esta deprimente historia y a esta deprimente escritora ja xD, no te preocupes cariño, juro que le dare su merecido a ern, ya vere como explicar lo que le hizo xD.**

**¿Qué tal mi idea de hanji siendo bisexual?, solo se me ocurrio porque como hajime no decide sexo xD se lo pongo yo xD,bye, nos leemos después.**


	5. Chapter 5 dependo de ti

_**Ok, para este fanfic quiero decir que…YA VI EL OVA DE LEVI! Simplemente no me resistí a meter una canción del ova aquí así que sufran y sientan sus feelings explotar xD déjenme decirles que amo a levicito, así que…pues se me olvido que más iba a escribir xD, disfruten de el capítulo.**_

_**Quiero agradecerles a Fujimy (de nuevo xD) porque le gusta mi fea historia y mi sensual Levi cantando xD, también a:**_

_**ritsu-chan and sook lee por preocuparse por mi erencito ( si, es mi erencito porque es mi fic y se callan xD) y… si, jean es malo! El mundo lo odia!**_

_**Ok no, lo gracioso es que no se si entendieron a lo que me refería cuando Hanji dijo "bateo para ambos equipos" me refiero a que es bisexual, además nadie me reclamo por emparejar a Mike con Hanji! Puedo morir en paz xD ella y Mike son así como mi shippeo prohibido xD, siento que fue demasiada intro, l s dejo leer!**_

_**Les recomiendo leer el fic con las canciones! Son: "applause" y "born this way" de lady gaga pero (como se me está haciendo costumbre xD) son los covers de sam tsui :3. **_

* * *

><p>Levi pov.<p>

Charlar.

Charlar.

Al parecer la definición de eren y la mía sobre la palabra "charla" es muy diferente.

Pasar dos horas hablando justo cuando había comenzado a disfrutar del beso que me proporciono, hablo y hablo, sobre lo que éramos, sobre lo que íbamos a ser, incluso de lo que fuimos, lucia como una adolescente hablando en una de esas "terapias", simplemente no se callaba, realmente no me molestaba escuchar la linda voz de mi mocoso, pero simplemente era fastidioso, incluso llego mi siguiente acto de la noche y el seguía repitiendo que teníamos que tener una charla en otro lugar, como su esas dos horas no fueran suficiente, me levante en cuanto Hanji me llamo para que me preparara y el mocoso me siguió por detrás, me colocaba detrás del telón y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir a escena me tomo de la corbata y me dio vuelta, realmente pensaba en eren como toda una caja de sorpresas, pero que me diera un beso tan repentinamente no iba incluida como una de ellas, pero así fue, me beso, me deseo "buena suerte" y corrió en dirección opuesta, me sorprendí claro está pero salí de todas maneras.

Encima del piano que habíamos traído estaba el violín que (para mi desgracia) la única que sabía tocas era Hanji, al lado de una guitarra, la de Mike y adaptado al piano había un micrófono exclusivamente para mi uso, me senté mientras todos en el lugar callaban, al parecer nuestras pocas presentaciones se habían vuelto muy populares, no tenía idea de a donde había ido mi mocoso pero no le tomaba mayor importancia, él no me dejaría así como así cuando recién nos reconciliamos, así que comencé a tocar.

_I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong  
>To crash the critic saying, "Is it right or is it wrong?"<br>If only fame had an I.V., baby could I bear  
>Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here<em>

_I live for the applause, applause, applause_  
><em>I live for the applause-plause<em>  
><em>Live for the applause-plause<em>  
><em>Live for the way that you scream and cheer for me<em>  
><em>Applause, applause, applause<em>

Voltee a ver a eren que ahora estaba ahí, al parecer había corrido para llegar al escenario y respiraba con fuerza, las últimas palabras se las cante a él porque era verdad, ahora yo solo vivía para que sus ojos se posaran en mí, para que mi voz solo estuviera dedicada a su presencia, su aprecio ahora era mi sustento, él se convirtió en poco tiempo en mi razón de ser, le ofrecí una sonrisa y ataque el piano con un poco más de fuerza, subiendo mi tono con salvajismo.

_Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)  
>Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)<br>Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)  
>Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)<em>

_Make it real loud_  
><em>Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch<em>  
><em>Make it real loud<em>  
><em>Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch<em>

_I've overheard your theory "nostalgia's for geeks"  
>I guess sir, if you say so, some of us just like to read<br>One second I'm a Koons, then suddenly the Koons is me  
>Pop culture was in art, now art's in pop, culture in me<em>

_I live for the applause, applause, applause_  
><em>I live for the applause-plause<em>  
><em>Live for the applause-plause<em>  
><em>Live for the way that you scream and cheer for me<em>  
><em>Applause, applause, applause<em>

_Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)_

(Para ti, eren)_  
><em>

_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)  
>Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)<em>

(Mírame, nótame, estoy aquí)

_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)  
>Make it real loud<br>Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
><em>

(¿Escuchas esto?, es por ti)

_Make it real loud  
>Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch<em>

_Touch, touch_  
><em>Make it real loud<em>

_Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)_  
><em>Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)<em>  
><em>Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights on)<em>  
><em>Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)<em>

_Make it real loud_  
><em>Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch<em>  
><em>Make it real loud<em>  
><em>Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch<em>

Termine desviando de nueva cuenta mi vista a eren, que anteriormente había estado saltando y gritando, embargado por complete por todo lo que la canción mencionaba, el entendía el mensaje y podía seguirlo a la perfección.

Descansamos un minuto, pero la loca comenzó a indicar que quería que o cantara de nuevo, así que le dije que optáramos por nuestro estilo un poco más pop, entonces me dijo que comenzara, por mucho que no me guste obedecerla debo admirarle que su entusiasmo siempre me tiene entretenido, así que como ella indico comencé a cantar.

_Hey-yeah...  
>I was born this way<br>Hey_

_My mama told me when I was young_  
><em>We're all born superstars<em>  
><em>She rolled her hair, put her lipstick on<em>  
><em>In the glass of her boudoir<em>

_"There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are"_  
><em>She said, "'Cause He made you perfect, babe"<em>

(Perfecto…igual que mi lindo mocoso)_  
><em>

_"So hold your head up, boy and you'll go far,  
>Listen to me when I say"<em>

_I'm beautiful in my way,_  
><em>'Cause God makes no mistakes<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way<em>

_Don't lose yourself in regret,_  
><em>Just love yourself and you're set<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way<em>  
><em>(Born this way)<em>

_Ooo, there ain't no other way  
>Baby, I was born this way<br>Baby, I was born this way  
>Ooo, there ain't other way<br>Baby, I was born this way  
>I'm on the right track, baby<br>I was born this way  
><em>

Hanji y su insistencia porque convivamos con el público, primero nadie podía vernos a los ojos y ahora hasta la venda en mi visión se sentía más floja, comenzó a subir gente al escenario, por obviedad hizo que mi mocoso subiera aun con todas las negativas que este le dio como advertencia, la gente se movía al compás de la canción, con salvajismo, con desenfreno, fascinados por todo el ambiente, mi niñato aun con sus ojos brillantes solo fue en mi dirección y se sentó a mi lado y coloco su mano encima de la mía, pensé que quizás solo me sostendría pero a comparación la retiro y puso la suya, toando, casi con la misma suavidad que yo, admito que me sorprendió, no tenía ni idea de que el chico supiera como tocar piano, entonces me di cuenta de que lo había hecho porque quería tomar mi mano sin alterar la canción, bastante audaz debo decir, sé gano el beso que le di en la mejilla.

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
>Don't be a drag, just be a queen<br>Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
>Don't be a drag, just be a queen<em>

_Give yourself prudence and love your friends_  
><em>Subway kid, rejoice the truth<em>  
><em>In the religion of the insecure<em>  
><em>I must be myself, respect my youth<em>

Quizás por mi energía fue que a eren volvieron a brillarle los ojos como la primera vez que lo vi, no importaba que fue, me encanta que luzca así de esperanzado, con ganas de ser parte de algo por fin, apreté su mano y la solté, para después pasar la mía por su cadera y juntarlo más a mí, quizá y el ambiente no era adecuado pero entre tanta gente bailando encima del escenario era imposible que alguien notara la muestra de cariño que nos proporcionábamos, entre besos y apretones nos sumergíamos en nuestra propia burbuja de amor.

_Yeah  
>Another lover is not a sin<br>Believe in capital H-I-M  
>I love my life, I love this record and<br>Mi amore vole fe yah_

_I'm beautiful in my way,_  
><em>'Cause God makes no mistakes<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way<em>

_Don't lose yourself in regret,_  
><em>Just love yourself and you're set<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way<em>

_Ooo, there ain't no other way_  
><em>Baby, I was born this way<em>  
><em>Baby, I was born this way<em>  
><em>Ooo, there ain't other way<em>  
><em>Baby, I was born this way<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way<em>

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_  
><em>Whether you're broke or evergreen<em>  
><em>You're black, white, beige, chola descent<em>  
><em>You're lebanese, you're orient<em>  
><em>Whether life's disabilities<em>  
><em>Left you outcast, bullied or teased<em>  
><em>Rejoice and love yourself today<em>  
><em>'Cause baby, you were born this way<em>

_No matter gay, straight or bi_  
><em>lesbian, transgendered life<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born to survive<em>  
><em>No matter black, white or beige<em>  
><em>chola or orient made<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born to be brave<em>

_I'm beautiful in my way_  
><em>'Cause God makes no mistakes<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way<em>

_Don't lose yourself in regret,_  
><em>Just love yourself and you're set<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way, yeah!<em>

_Ooo, there ain't no other way_  
><em>Baby, I was born this way<em>  
><em>Baby, I was born this way<em>  
><em>Ooo, there ain't other way<em>  
><em>Baby, I was born this way<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way<em>

Hanji bajo del escenario y seguía atrayendo gente a bailar, levantaba a las personas que estaban en paz tomando en sus mesas, Mike tocaba con eficiencia y yo le ayudaba con el coro a la loca, mi eren seguía ahí, proporcionándome su bella presencia.

_I was born this way, hey!  
>I was born this way, hey!<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way, hey!<em>

_I was born this way, hey!_  
><em>I was born this way, hey!<em>  
><em>I'm on the right track, baby<em>  
><em>I was born this way, hey!<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay…admito que se me fue la inspiración y ya se los debía xD ni se nota que me gusta sam tsui :3, bueno yo tengo una duda y ustedes me dirán que desean.<strong>_

_**1¿les gustaría más lemmon? Porque soy una porquería escribiéndolo pero juro que si lo quieren me esforzare xD**_

_**2 ¿realmente les gusta la actitud de erencito? Digo, a mi me fascina xD**_

_**3¿quieren saber que le hizo jean? Porque la actitud medio bipolar de eren se debe a ese cara de caballo xD si quieren saber porque es asi díganme y lo escribiré **_

_**Y pues….ya xD no se me ocurre que mas preguntarles XD**_

_**Nos leemos luego. **_

_**Petit xime out 3**_


	6. Chapter 6 retorcida inocencia

_**Hola chic s, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, y tengo un advertencia para ustedes…**_

_**Lo siguiente que van a leer salió de una mentalidad retorcida y enferma, porque creo que es correcto pensar en el sufrimiento, a fin de cuentas cuando tu mente se ve expuesta a una situación enferma es cuando se vuelve fuerte , pero a la vez muy deteriorada.**_

_**Creí que ya era tiempo de que escucháramos lo que pasa por la cabeza de erencito y que tan enferma puede estar una persona la cual luce completamente normal.**_

_**Es por esto que les pido que abran su mente y quiten cualquier tabú que pueda llegar a su moral cuando lo lean, porque la vida no es siempre dulce y tampoco es totalmente oscura, el individuo es el que se aísla y solo cree en una verdad única, la suya.**_

_**Es por esto que estudiare psicoanálisis xD.**_

_**La canción que usare esta vez es love game de lady gaga (esta vez es la original no un cover xD)**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Disclaimer,shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, es de esa llama xD**_

* * *

><p>-narracion pasada -<p>

Eren pov.

¿Puede un ser omnipotente crear una piedra que ni el mismo es capaz de levantar?*...mi primera respuesta fue un "no lo sé", nunca creí que este tipo de cosas fueran relevantes en mi vida, nunca fui una buena persona, nunca estuve de acuerdo con lo que se me dictaba, en cuanto pude hui de casa, nunca supe que paso con mi familia después de mi escape, nunca me importo.

Cuando fui mayor comencé a ir a la universidad y la encontré realmente aburrida, quien diría que estudiar podría abrirme las puertas de un mundo del que yo desconocía su existencia, todo comenzó cuando lo conocí a él, estudiaba en mi clase de literatura, creo que todo comenzó ahí, cuando me hablo por primera vez simplemente me enamoro, ¿Qué podía yo saber de la vida cuando nadie me había dicho palabras de aliento nunca?, comenzamos a salir y no me di cuenta de que él era peligroso hasta que fue demasiado tarde, en una de nuestras salidas tuvo que trabajar y me cancelo, pensé en ir a su departamento y sorprenderlo, cuando llegue me encontré con él y con otro chico teniendo una linda y nada pulcra sesión de sexo en su sofá, debo decir que me dolió, pero…simplemente no lo encontré malo, yo también comencé a hacerlo, así seguimos nuestra relación, entonces se le ocurrió mostrarme por fin que hacía por las noches.

Me llevo hasta lo que parecía un edificio de ya bastantes años el cual estaba abandonado y ahí presencie la primera cosa que cambiaría mi vida, una pelea ilegal, quizás y sería muy impresionante para cualquier persona normal el encontrarse en un ambiente lleno de sangre, sudor, drogas, peligro…pero yo no sentía nada de eso, solo una profunda sensación de aburrimiento, entonces mientras veía a jean pelear y gritar con evidente desenfreno me di cuenta de que nada en realidad me causaba tanta euforia, que ni siquiera los lugares que habíamos comenzado a frecuentar, tan horribles y depravados, me hacían realmente sentir temor o cualquier tipo de emoción, me di cuenta de mi propio vacío, así que decidí comenzar a remediarlo.

Empecé con lo que frecuentaba la que ahora era llamada mi pareja, empecé a pelear y rápidamente aprendí como hacerlo, gane bastante por ello, luego me aburrí y empecé a distribuir lo que nunca en mi vida había probado, droga, la primera vez que tome alcohol también fue la primera vez en que termine drogándome, mi vida comenzó a ser peligrosa, pero seguía vacío, buscando algo, entonces lo encontré.

Jean y yo estábamos administrando una pelea más, entonces llego la policía y las cosas se pusieron feas, gente corriendo, gente gritando, sangrando, rogando por poder salir con vida, después de mucho tiempo logre reír por todo lo que pasaba, cada uno de los presentes estaba aterrado, buscando una salida como si su vida dependiera de ello, me gusto esa sensación a mi alrededor, la desesperación, ahí, analizando el lugar en busca de una salida note dos cosas que cambiaron mi vida, la primera era que cuando tu subconsciente procesaba una situación de peligro inmediatamente activa tu instinto natural de supervivencia, y la segunda fue que la gente en ese estado es realmente divertida.

Extasiado por esa situación comencé a buscar formas de provocar este sentimiento en la gente, jean me ayudo, comprendió casi del todo mi afán por buscar esa depravación que me inundaba, nunca recordé como habíamos terminado así, nunca entendí como nos entrometimos a algo tan peligroso, pero ahí estábamos, traficando y jugando con la vida de niñas, lo más asquerosamente depravado era que resultaba divertido, me encantaba poder oírlas gritar, aferrarse a la vida como si nunca más volvieran a tener ese tipo de oportunidad, claro que había problemas muy seguido, pero todo el riesgo valía la pena como para ver como esas pequeñas gritaban y sufrían.

El problema no era mi cordura, seguía teniéndola, ni mi voluntad, ni mi apetito, nada, yo seguía con la vida como si traficar pequeñas fuera lo más natural del mundo, pero jean era otro asunto, el comenzó a cambiar, a deteriorar su comportamiento, cada momento que pasábamos juntos estaba acompañado de mucho dolor y pena por mi parte, no me agradaba verlo así, inquieto y frenético, entonces paso.

De un momento a otro pase de ser el perpetrador a ser la víctima, él había regresado al departamento que ahora compartíamos con un fuerte olor a alcohol, así que decidí irme a dormir a la habitación contigua pero...nunca creí que el pudiera tener tal fuerza, estaba indefenso y aterrado, comprendí por primera vez lo que todas esas personas a las que lastime y vendí sentían, terror, en su más pura expresión, llenando cada poro de mi cuerpo, nunca pude olvidar lo que me hizo, nunca pude perdonarme a mí mismo por regocijarme con el dolor ajeno, pero extrañamente nunca me arrepentí de todo lo que hice, en cuanto tuve oportunidad hui, al igual que lo hice con mis padres hace tanto tiempo, escape, de él, de mi pasado, de mis perversiones, trate de comenzar de nuevo ,pero apareció alguien más.

Nunca creí desear a alguien tanto como lo desee a él cuándo lo vi, ahí, parado en el escenario como si conociera todo lo que rodea al mundo, como estaba equivocado, quería bajarle el orgullo a como diera costa, quería lastimarlo, pero al mismo la parte humana que aún había en mi deseaba estar junto a él, quería…tenerlo, a como diera lugar.

Entonces me escabullí en su camerino, soñando con verlo, con encontrarlo, mi actitud me resulto contradictoria, yo era definitivamente un depravado, sin embargo me sentía como un adolescente que se quiere confesar, entonces la primera vez que me tocaste sentí que mi cuerpo ardía…cada uno de mis nervios se llevó una sacudida cuando me sentaste en aquella silla, simplemente las emociones escurrían como un salvaje torrente por mi cuerpo, miedo, confusión, deseo, amor, odio, me sentía sucio y a la vez tan feliz, era demasiado para mí.

Cuando acabo con la faena a la que fui sometido me sentía al borde de las lágrimas, no sabía que estaba pasando, tu tacto se parecía tanto a él de jean cuándo abuso de mí, pero…tu, simplemente lo hacías con deseo, con cuidado, queriendo devorarme, lucias exactamente como yo cuando veía a la gente rogar por su vida, pero tu anhelo era sano, sexual y maravilloso, el mío estaba enfermo, corrí al baño y me asuste, me recordaste todo de lo que escape, de mi conciencia, de mis acciones, de mi pasado, de él.

Tristeza, era lo único que me recorría, una parte de mi subconsciente procesaba todo lo que sentía y la otra solo podía recordar el tacto de jean cuando termine de ensuciarme.

(A partir de aquí la mentalidad de eren cambio, en su memoria solo quedaron los buenos momentos de su vida y, lamentablemente, lo que sucedió con jean, su persona cambio, se volvió el contrario de su yo pasado, era sensible, extremadamente empático y con una personalidad errática que rallaba en la bipolaridad)

Me sentí mal, muy indefenso de nuevo, que me tocara por alguna razón me hizo revivir mi episodio con jean, me aleje unos días de él, pero regrese como me lo pidió, regrese a ver a Levi, pero realmente explote en ira, sentimiento que nunca me había embargado de esta manera, cuando vi como la chica que tan amablemente me había dado el número de Levi se contoneaba con él por el escenario, incluso lo beso, emociones nuevas se desataron en mi interior, y solo una palabra las contenia,perra.

Esa mujer era una autentica y sucia perra.

Perra, perra, perra, perra, perra, perra, perra, perra.

Algunas lágrimas saltaron por mis ojos, me sentía miserable y débil…quería que todo acabara, en ese mismo instante.

(Eren no puede recordar absolutamente nada, ni dolor, ni ira, ni sufrimiento, ni regocijo, así que todo lo que sufre es producto de sus antiguas emociones que fueron reprimidas por el mismo)

-fin de la narración pasada-

Levi pov-

_Divirtámonos cariño._

Pasaron días desde nuestra linda conversación y nuestro momento en el piano, eren parece divertirse, lo veo sonreír más seguido, incluso comenzamos a salir juntos, fuimos al cine, al parque, a comer, a cenar, volvimos a tener sexo, de deliciosa manera por cierto, y comenzamos a parecer una pareja normal.

Ahora como cada día eren está sentado en una de las mesas cercanas a l escenario esperando a que comience mi turno en el escenario y que pueda por fin salir con mi mocoso, así ha sido diario, el chico es fiel, demasiado diría yo, aun así me preocupa todavía su comportamiento de la primera vez que no conocimos, ese desliz salvaje que tuvo y cuando comenzó a gritar el nombre de jean, al parecer él lo lastimo muchísimo, no quiero que mi mocoso se rinda así que cada día canto para él, y al parecer funciona, siente todo lo que yo siento cuando subo al escenario, al parecer termine enamorado de un mocoso estúpido y sensible, que irónica puede ser la vida a veces.

Ahora de nuevo éramos la atraccion principal, era claro, quien se resistiría a la belleza que tenían ahora al frente, Hanji había decidido comprar un pantalón entubado negro junto con una chaqueta de cuero del mismo tono, solo para combinarlo con altos tacones blancos junto con una blusa pegada al cuerpo de el mismo tono, debo admitirlo, si no fuera homosexual y amara al chico seguramente antes de Mike la pareja de Hanji hubiera sido yo, la loca comenzó a cantar su propia canción especial, claro como siempre cuando yo tocaba me enfocaba en mostrarle mi alma a eren con cada tono, ahora no era diferencia solo que la letra no era la más adecuada al amor, incluso eren comenzó a ponerse rojo cuando los primeros acordes sonaron y supo que canción era, la habíamos practicado antes, frente a él, para que viera que entre Hanji y yo solo había una amistad y un acto, luego el mocoso confeso que cuando nos vio actuar el realmente deseaba ser Hanji, le encantaba como me desenvolvía en el ambiente, como lucia tan lascivo, luego se enteró de que solo podía lucir así si imaginaba que cada caricia iba dirigida a él.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick<br>Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick<em>

_I wanna kiss you  
>But if I do then I might miss you, babe<br>It's complicated and stupid  
>Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid<br>Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
>A love game, a love game<em>

El chico veía como tocaba a Hanji, como meneaba mi cuerpo al de ella, como las perlas de sudor bajaban por mi frente, pero esta vez en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción, de deseo, sabiendo que todo lo que expresaba con el cuerpo de Hanji solo era una muestra de lo mucho que me encantaba tocarlo.

_Hold me and love me  
>Just wanna touch you for a minute<br>Maybe three seconds is enough  
>For my heart to quit it<em>

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick<br>Don't think too much just bust that stick  
>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick<em>

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
>Do you want love or you want fame?<br>Are you in the game? Dans the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
>Do you want love or you want fame?<br>Are you in the game? Dans the love game_

Este acto en particular siempre nos encantó a los tres, nuestra carrera como "No Name" comenzó con este mismo acto, aquí lucíamos como éramos en realidad, criaturas lascivas y deseosas, sin decoro, sin tabús, solo disfrutábamos, claro que cada uno lo hacía a su manera,yo pensaba en mi mocoso, dios sabe en que pensaban los otros dos.

_I'm on a mission  
>And it involves some heavy touching, yeah<br>You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes  
>And now I want it bad, want it bad<br>A love game, a love game_

_Hold me and love me  
>Just want touch you for a minute<br>Maybe three seconds is enough  
>For my heart to quit it<em>

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick<br>Don't think too much just bust that stick  
>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick<em>

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
>Do you want love or you want fame?<br>Are you in the game? Dans the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
>Do you want love or you want fame?<br>Are you in the game? Dans the love game_

_I can see you staring there from across the block  
>With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh!<br>The story of us, it always starts the same  
>With a boy and a girl and a huh and a game<br>And a game, and a game, and a game, a love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
>Do you want love or you want fame?<br>Are you in the game? Dans the love game_

Por cada poro de nuestra piel salía sensualidad, cada hormona estaba a estallar, estábamos más que extasiados, a punto de reventar de deseo, mi mocoso se había puesto de pie y camino hasta el centro del escenario, ese se había vuelto su lugar regular, cada función en la que cantaba su canción estaba ahí presente pero ahora algo lo abia inclinado a ir, como si lo arrastrara.

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
>Do you want love or you want fame?<br>Are you in the game? Dans the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
>Do you want love or you want fame?<br>Are you in the game?_

Cuando me separe de Hanji llego mi turno de brillar, camine al centro y comencé a bailar como lo hacía tan seguido, solo que tener a mi mocos frente a mi empeoro la situación, mis movimientos comenzaron a hacerse más sensuales, más provocativos, más indecorosos, solo porque eren estaba ahí, viéndome, deseoso, con ojos infestados de lujuria, realmente nunca lo había visto así nunca, era como si descubriera el amor por primera vez.

_(Let's have some fun, this beat is sick)  
>Doin' the love game<br>(I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
>Do you want love or you want fame?<br>Are you in the game?  
>(Don't think too much just bust that stick)<br>Doin' the love game  
>(I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)<br>Doin' the love game_

No pude evitarlo, eren me atraía, era como si gritara "estoy aquí", como si me diera la orden de notarlo, de mirarlo y otorgarle eso por lo que tanto rogaba, me incline al término de la canción, ni siquiera logre terminar de cantar el ultimo verso , porque me incline y bese a Mi eren, con voracidad, de manera necesitada, y el no pareció molestarse, al contrario, puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y profundizo el contacto, entonces no resistí mas y lo subí conmigo al escenario tomándolo de la cintura y cargándolo, ahí continuamos con el beso, apasionado, intenso, como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacíamos, cuando por fin nos separamos me di cuenta de que seguía en escena y voltee mi cabeza a mi izquierda, ahí estaba la loca terminando al igual que nosotros de besarse con Mike, de manera casi salvaje, entonces todo el lugar estalló en aplausos, extasiados por el acto de lujuria que acababan de presenciar, claramente vivir con el mocoso era peligroso, lo había notado desde la primera vez que lo analizo, pero también era todo un espectáculo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, perdónenme si no les gusto el cambio de eren pero creo que la mentalidad humana realmente es muy complicada, es por esto que lo describí así.<strong>_

_**Quiero agradecerles por leer mi historia, y que no me odien después de esto xD**_

_**MissaHatsune:gracias, a mi tampoco me gusta mucho poner a eren tímido así que si te gusto significa que estoy haciendo algo bien xD**_

_**Fujimy: aquí esta, como dije lo que le hizo jean, se que me odiaras porque violo a eren pero asi se tiene que desarrollar xD además es mi historia, yo decido a quien hago sufrir y a quien no xD, te agradezco de nuevo por seguir esta historia desde que empezó y que te guste tanto, realmente gracias.**_

_**Tsuki Uchiha:gracias también a ti por alntarme, esta bien, te dare lemmon xD solo déjame agarrar inspiración, aquí esta lo que le hizo a jean, tu tampoco me odies xD.**_

_**Sayuri Kazemaru: una palabra. Cállate. Te dare tu hamburguesa algún dia xD cuando volvamos a vernos para fangirlear salvajemente xD**_

_**Bueno, gracias por leer, espero actualizar pronto, al parecer esta historia se a convertido en el principal y el mas hermoso bebe que tengo, es por eso que al parecer le estoy metiendo mas ganas xD**_

_**Nos leemos después**_

_**Petit xime out.**_


End file.
